


Gift Wrapped

by veneerofcute



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha David, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Incest, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Neglect, Gore, I'm not ready to trust him just yet, M/M, Omega Max, Pre-Season/Series 03, Prejudice, Self Harm, mating in cycles ish, thinking of maybe making this into a bigger fic but I have so many on the go that I'm divvering, though I do think that Cameron might still have some anger towards David maybe, very much ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veneerofcute/pseuds/veneerofcute
Summary: After discovering Max is an omega, Cameron Campbell thinks he's found the perfect way to get revenge on David.  Meanwhile Max just wants to survive.  He will do anything to survive, but both under estimate just how much David loves his favourite camper.  In fact, David won't let anyone hurt Max, not even David.





	Gift Wrapped

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other fics but this is a fic that's been a long time coming. Every time I read a maxvid abo fic, as much as I love them, there is a part of me that kind of wants something like this to happen. I feel I should warn you now that if I do end up making this into a bigger fic, the updates will be very slow.

Happiness ends.  It was hard admitting that but it’s pretty clear that my life is no longer care free.  I thought the school year would just bring the misery of knowing that I have made friends who I will never see again.  While that does annoy me, as the sweat falls from my brow. I know that I’m growing up faster than I would like to admit.  I would do anything to go back to the coolness of summer even if it meant hanging around David.

Fucking David.  He’s utterly pathetic and yet I don’t hate him.  It’s going to be weird seeing him again next summer.  Still, I trust him more than my parents. If he was here right now, I wouldn’t be walking to school while trying to handle my body.  I’m in heat and it’s driving me nuts. Most kids get to have their first heat off school if it falls on a school day. Me. I was told that if I stayed home I would be left with my alpha uncle.  Alphas are the fucking worst. I’ve heard enough about them from my beta parents. I know that I’m going to be raped some day. Dad always said to just try to act nice so a better alpha will claim me.  Uncle Basant says he’d use condoms on me until I reach eighteen but no later.  From what I’ve heard that’s pretty kind.  Is it nuts that I want to be claimed by someone kinder?

I collapse.  I take off my backpack and start crying.  I can’t get up.  I just want to lie on the pavement.  It’s too hot.

A hand is on my back.  This is it.  I look up and see… Campbell?  Is that supposed to be a disguise? No, I doubt he cares that much.  He just has changed his look a little, I guess.  Maybe I'm caring too much.  Maybe the heats just getting to me.

“So, your paperwork wasn’t lying: a little omega.  How cute?  If I had known that you were... I would have made love to you when I first saw you.”  Don’t call it making love.  No one makes love to an omega.  I don’t hear everything he says, but I’m sure he wants to fuck me.  He turns me over and starts to remove my hoodie.  “The good thing is that I can do other things.”  He picks me up and shoves me in a car.  “Good little slut.”  He starts driving and I stop caring as he rides me off.  I should be trying escape but the promise of a fuck is too good.  “You know what’ll happen when you get pregnant.”  I don’t reply but he keeps on talking.  Of course I know.  He continues anyway, teasing me with the reminder, “You’ll have the cubs grow and grow inside of you and one day they’ll want out.”  Yeah, then if I’m not able to get a c section first, they’ll claw their way out.  I know, I’ve been told.  I’ve been told many times.  “Don’t forget to tell people that being fucked will kill you eventually.”  You say that like… You are an alpha right?  Or you wouldn’t be wanting to fuck me.

Some omegas are kept in cotton wool, kept safe and secure, never meeting an alpha until they turn eighteen, then once they do, they have no idea how to deal with them.  Not me.  I’m a omega whose body has been tugged and washed since I was old enough to talk.  When I was born I was scanned and therefore the excitement of my babyhood left my parents.  Now I know what will happen.  I’m going to lose my mind, screw someone then if I’m considered a good fuck, the alpha will look after me.

The door opens and I’m dragged out.  I’m not making things hard but I’m not making it easier either.  “Little boy, don’t worry.  I’m not going to hurt you.”  I don’t believe you.  No, I believe you but I don’t trust you. You’ll just find an ‘exact’ words or some shit like that.  I’m dragged into a house and I realise something: for a alpha Cameron lacks scent. There’s a scent around though.  I don’t know where but it’s sweet and tinged with something else: something familiar. Wood? Is this a sign a real alpha is near?

Cameron pulls me into a kitchen and starts on my hoodie.  He lifts it up and pulls it over my head, before tossing it on the floor.  He places a hand on my chest and feels at my nipples, rubbing gently until they become hard.  He’s not even an alpha.  Why is he being so gross?  He then pulls my shoes off.  I clench my fists together.  He’s a beta, a damn beta.  He won’t be able to help.  I need a knot inside me.  Everyone knows that.  Though my body feels better with the cool air on it, his hands move as though he has a knot to fix everything with.  I’m left in just my underwear as I’m dragged around by my hair. Cameron opens a door and tosses me inside. I land on the rough floor but I won’t let my pain show.  Shouldn’t he be following? I thought he wanted to fuck me. Was he just lying so I would resist? Guess I really am just a born slut.

That stench: there’s an alpha here.  I don’t like this.  I try to push my way out but the door closes too fast.  I look around and see a shadow of a man crawl on his hands and feet from behind a couch.  I can hear the lustful panting on his lips.  I know I’m about to present my body even though I don’t want to.  His scent is going to drive me wild.  It’s already kind of nice.  I look in the direction of the alpha but it doesn’t appear.  I walk towards it and hear a soft whining sound. I know I shouldn’t be but I’m curious. This alpha could make me feel so good.  They could also destroy me.  They could fuck me well past my heat’s needs and leave me crying and damaged.  I don’t want this.  I want supplements or a nice cool bath or even just being left alone in a cupboard until the heat ends like that one cartoon kid was.  Sure he rubbed himself raw and was a quivering mess, but at least he knew all along he would survive.

Red hair, dark green eyes, pale skin: I know this alpha.  I don’t want to admit it but I know that this body with the enlarged muscles from the rut and the gritted teeth, belongs to David.  He’s completed naked and very turned on. His eyes settle on me and he growls. Am I supposed to take that as a sign to remove my remaining clothes?  I don’t want to do this. He scowls and I can tell he’s disgusted. His cock looks like it’s ready to drive itself into me. In fact it looks really good.  I don’t know what I want to do but I know I want to touch it.

David crawls forward on all fours.  When did he become so animalistic?  Is this typical?  I thought I knew everything that I could know about sex.  I should do something. I should run or back away. I should…  I back away, just a step. There’s nowhere to go. He will have no trouble over powering me but he still tries to keep himself to my height.  Maybe it’s worth saying something.  No, there’s nothing that can be done when an alpha is at this level of a rut.  How can David even be in such a rut?  Especially with those muscles.  Surely he must have fucked someone before.  Bonquisha maybe?  I don’t know.  She always seemed like an alpha to me and him an omega.  What am I thinking?  None of this matters.  He leans back then, still on all fours runs past me. He collides with a wall.  It doesn’t knock him out and I hear a little yelp.  He turns around again, his eyes clearly on me now.  His nostrils flare as he takes in my scent.  He turns back towards the wall and slams his head against it.

He’s trying to resist his rut.

Is he crazy?

He looks crazy.  He’s shaking. I can just about hear some muttering, “It would kill him.  It would kill him. It would kill him.” Your cock wouldn’t kill me. “It would kill him.”  Every time he repeats the manta it becomes more tearful. He is crazy. It would be fine. Sure, it would be painful but I’d be fine.  I don’t know why but it would be fine. Suddenly he snaps and loudly screams, “Even if he survives the fucking, do you really think Cameron would get him a c section?”  It would still be worth it.

I should let him know it’s fine.  I could rub my hands around the cock and feel it, rub it and let David drive it into me, knotting me.  I step forward at the thought, but I can’t.  No, I don’t.  I won’t.  I shall not let myself give in to these urges.

That would be wrong.  David doesn’t want this.  I wouldn’t want this if I normal.  I look around and spot a large vase.  I pick it up and go over to David.  I slam it over David’s head.  He flops on the floor.  I just knocked out an alpha.  How?

Even like this, that dick looks good.  I can’t.  A rut is so much worse than a heat and David is battling that.  I can resist. I back myself into a corner and try to think of what to do.  I feel my ass slick dribble down my legs.  I guess David is knocked out.  I could finish myself off and then the scent will stop driving David nuts and we’ll be fine.

I pull down my briefs and press a finger into my slick ass.  Then another as I find myself needed so much more.  I push as many fingers as I can into my ass.  Another and it feels like my head is spinning.  I need so much more.

David wakes up and shakes his head.  He turns to me and I rip my hand away from my opening.  I pull up my pants and watch him slowly crawl close.  He growls, “You smell too good.”  Then with a whine, he adds, “Far too good.  It’s like you want me?”

“I don’t.”

To that, he turns and I see him put his hand his in mouth.  Then I see blood dribble down his wrist.  I guess that’s one way of relieving blood pressure.  It doesn’t look like it’s making much difference.  Hell, I can see the knot start to form.  It’s huge: that would kill me.  David growls again. There’s a look on his face.  Lust?  Confusion?  Anger?  He’s never felt more like a monster.  He punches the wall and it cracks not only the plaster but some of the brickwork underneath.  Damn, he’s strong.  He could destroy me.  He may destroy me and I’d find it the hottest thing.

“David, can you crack the door like you did that wall?”  He growls.  I don’t think he’s thinking straight.  Maybe I can outrun him.  “If you do, I’ll let you fuck me.”  He turns to me with a smirk then leans back and runs into the door.  The wood breaks.  “I want it down completely for a good hard fuck session.”  Worst thing is that part of me isn’t lying.  Would dying be so bad if I got a fuck out of it?

The door breaks down and I see a few items crowded close to it.  David climbs over them. I follow over to see him charge on ahead.  He’s very fast. I should get away while he’s running upstairs. What is he doing upstairs though?

I run out of the house and as far as I can go.  I can find out what is happening later. I have to stop not too far away because my heat starts to get to me.  I remove my hoodie and let out a whining cry. I lie on the floor trying to handle my stupid annoying nature. I just want a cock inside of me so bad.  I start to pull down my briefs because I don’t care anymore.

I hear a harsh scream.

I should go back to David.  No I should be getting away before my mind goes completely.  It would be good to understand the situation though. I should find out what’s going on.  Maybe even take a finger to my ass.  If it’s just a finger it won’t be so bad.  He wouldn’t even need to feel guilty.  His hands are so much bigger than mine.  Being fucked by him would be a dream.  I can feel with the guilt later.  It doesn’t matter.  I start crawling back to the house.  I just need to be filled.  David is kind.  He can make anything nice.  It’ll be fine.

There he is, a lovely smile on his face.  He’ll be fine fucking me now.  Just like I promised him.

He leans down and picks me up and carries me into the house.  “David?”  He ignores me and instead places me in a bathtub.  What the fuck?  Then he turns on the tap and lets cold water pour over my body.  It feels amazing.  Probably almost as good as sex.  I ease as close as I can to the water.  He then turns and leaves.  I’m left with my thoughts for mere minutes before he’s back with a tray of ice cubes.  He puts them directly on my skin and we watch them fizzle into water in seconds.  “This is bad, Max.”

“I know.”

“I’m going to get an ambulance.  Just sit tight.”

“David, why aren’t you into me?”

“I’ll tell you later.”  I look at him up and down.  His cock is a lot less pronounced.  He’s wearing breifs again.  Plus that stupid neck thingy.  There’s blood on his lips.  It’s dribbling down his chin.  I think I can guess what happened.  Guess even betas aren’t safe from a alpha in a strong rut.

David leaves.  Surely I must still be driving him wild with my scent.  I’ve heard that some alphas try and claim two or three omega just to curb their drive.  I don’t understand.  Maybe I’m just that unsexy.  Maybe I’m kind of gross.  I don’t know.  I feel gross right now, lying here in my own filth.  Ass slick is supposed to drive alphas wild though.  He’s supposed to be fucking me silly. Even someone like Jermy is supposedly fuckable thanks to the scent.  David must hate me.

The waters heating up.  I let it drain and pour new water over me.

My vision goes black.

When I wake up it’s in a hospital bed and I see David sitting next to my bed reading a book.  I feel a lot better.  I see a iv drip next to me.  What was I thinking?  I don’t want David to fuck me.  That would be terrible.  Oh, I see.  David rubs my hair and I can see he’s put clothes on and is clearly no longer turned on.  We survived.

“Cameron won’t hurt anymore.”  He looks away, clearly trying to find words that he’s struggling to express anyway, “I accidently sort of kind of killed him, I think.  I don’t know…”  He sounds so nervous.  All at once he starts talking again.  “I was fighting him and blacked out and when I woke he was dead.”  I get up and happily pull David into a hug.  “You did great Max.  I’m so proud of you.”  I just start to cry. I know I should be happy but I can’t help it.  I've given him so little to be proud of.  Tears are falling out of my eyes almost as quickly as the blood dripped of David’s chin.  I’m not going to get over this.  “It’s okay. Your parents are on the way.  Your heat is settling down.”

“And your rut?”

“I’ve already calmed down from the drugs Cameron gave me to send me into such a bad one.”

My parents are on the way!  Shit! “Did they say if they are coming alone?”

“I don’t remember.  No.”

I have to do something.  David! He’s my only hope.  “Claim me!”

“Wait!  What?”

I must be crazy.  “Please. I’m not going to find a better alpha.  Claim me. I’ll be good. I promise. If you want me more cute, I’ll be cute.  I’ll even be moe for you. I’ll join in with camp activities.” David puts a finger over my mouth.  He wants to hear no more. I must prove myself. I go quiet. He removes it and… Why the fuck does he look scared?  Why is he shaking?

“Max, tell me the truth.  Why do you want me to claim you?”  What is that expression?

What do I say?  That it’s just that David is that hot?  No, he’d never fall for it. I don’t get the time to make up my mind.  My mum walks into the room. She gives me a glare and I feel my mouth go dry.  Maybe I can handle this subtly and get David to claim me still. David must claim me.  I’m not leaving this room with a plain neck.

My mum says, “So what’s our omega doing here?  He fail to find a fuck at school after all?”

David frowns and flops his head down.  If I didn’t know him well, I’d assume he’s defeated.  I haven’t seen him look like this in a long time. Not since the day I went back home with my parents and he was listening to them explain that they had just ‘forgotten’ to give me a camp.  He’s calm and he’s listening. He’s not going to strike out. It’s a powerless anger. He wanted to take me away. He wanted to help. Come on David, this time take me away.

I speak up, “I didn’t.  One found me and I want to stay with his… friend here.”

David wipes his chin, suddenly conscious of the blood.  The blood flakes fall from his face and I watch them fall like snow.  If only they were but ice.

My dad enters the room and sits next to my mum.  My parents are such a set. Never one without the other.  I wish they would love me as they love each other but that’s not an option.  That much is clear. My dad looks me over. “So how was your first heat?”

I must reply.  “It was fine. I have a good alpha and I’m hoping he’ll claim me.”

My body continues to be judged by my dad.  Each inch of skin shows a lot to someone who has focused so thoroughly on the idea of what a good omega should be.  The lack of marks on my neck show I haven’t been claimed.  The amount of slick around my ass shows I haven’t been fucked.  The lack of cuts shows that there’s been no physical struggle.  Sure, there’s grit in my hair but that’s about it.  “Good luck with that.”

I’ll take all the luck you have right now.

David asks, “What would happen if Max isn’t claimed?”

My mum says, “We’ve offered him up to my brother.”  Why is she so shameless about this?  “He’ll be well looked after.  My brother has a good track record with omega.”

I won’t stand for this.  “I don’t want him to claim me.”  David puts a hand on his chin.  He’s clearly thinking something through.  I don’t have any other choice.  I have to be honest.  “He’s a fucking monster.”

My mum rolls her eyes while my dad says, “He’s being melodramatic.”

David looks at me though unlike with my dad I have no idea what he’s thinking.  “I think the choice of who claims him should be Max’s.  He should grow up and find true love.”  Damn David, that’s sappy.  It’s not funny.  It’s just pathetic. Even if my parents are laughing, it’s not damn funny.  David though smiles as though it’s all fine. “I’d happily take him off your hands if that’ll make it easier.”

My mum says, “The only way we can believe that, is if you claim him.”

“Fine then.  I will do.”  He turns to me with bared teeth.  I spit on my hands and rub the spit on my neck.  I then reach for some slick and apply that to the neck too.  It’s a good mix. David settles down close and I turn up my chin.  He bites down on my neck.  I gasp.  It’s not painful like I imagined.  If anything it feels nice.  David then releases my neck.  Then we kiss, exploring each other’s mouths as we do.  I like his tongue.  It has a nice texture.  Then David pulls away.  “This is okay, right?”  I nod and pull him in, so that we can finish the claiming process.  He just needs to let me bite his tongue and drink a little bit of the blood from that.  He lets me do so and then we smile at each other.  “What have I done?”

I roll my eyes.  I simply state the truth, “You’ve just claimed me, silly.”

“But you’re…  I’ll happily look after you.”  What does that mean?  “I’ll be there best alpha ever and I’ll be the best lover too.  I promise you I’ll love you forever.”  David's face is determined.  I want to trust him.

I’m safe?  Happiness begins?


End file.
